An Unexpected future
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: To save Tokyo from enslavement Zoey touches a strange portal to rewrite it's future. What the 4 younger mew mews didn't think was what would happen. Now in Atmos, the girls join the Storm Hawks to defeat Cyclonia once and for all. AerrowXZoeyXDarkAce BridgetXStork ask if you want a certain pairing. No altering the ones I have. No flamers


Me: I actually couldn't believe that I had this idea. I'M A FREAKING GENIOUS!

()

"Z-Zoey!" Said girl looked up to see one of her friends, Bridget.

"Oh, hey Bridget! Is something wrong?"

"Mmm-mm." The green-haired girl shook her head. "I was just wondering if I could walk with you to Cafe Mew Mew."

"Of course! That's fine with me!" Zoey gave Bridget a smile as the two friends began walking. As they walked they began to talk.

"So, how is it going with you and Mark?" Bridget asked. Zoey's face twisted in pain.

"Not good, really. We..." She took a breath. "We broke up."

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that. Don't worry, you'll find someone better." Bridget offered the girl a smile, which Zoey returned.

"Yeah. I know I will."

Soon they made it to the Cafe.

"You're late. Go get changed, we're opening soon." Elliot ordered as soon as the girls walked in. Zoey felt a bit mad but didn't say anything. The two girls went to get dressed into their uniforms while Corina continued drinking her tea. Kiki grinned while being the hyper little girl she is. Zoey and Bridget sprinted out, dresed and ready. Zoey stood near the front just as Elliot turned the 'closed' sign to open. A woman and man walked in.

"Hello! And welcome to Cafe Mew mew!" Zoey said with a smile. "I'm Zoey. Now, if you'll please follow me to your table." She grabbed two menus and walked over to a table. The couple set themselves down. Zoey handed them the menus and she went back to her post. It happened again a few times and she led them to their tables. Bridget and Kiki asked their orders and Zoey gave them their orders. It was a pretty normal day, so far. And thank God too. If Zoey had to deal with Dren today she was going to lose it. The day passed by quickly and before they knew it, Cafe Mew Mew shut for the day. Zoey sighed in exhaustion and collapsed to a chair.

"Wooow! Today was a busy day!" Kiki exclaimed, collapsed on the floor. Zoey giggled.

"It sure was." The redhead girl said. The three girls began to clean up, Corina still being lazy. Soon everything was cleared and the girls went to get changed and exited the cafe. "You know, Corina, it would really be better if you helped."

"Hmmm, I can't be bothered with that." before a fight broke out, Mini Mew suddenly became large.

"huh? What's wrong, Mimi Mew?" Zoey asked. The little puffball said nothing and swopped through the air like crazy. He was just squeaking but not saying a word. "I don't understand. Why is he acting like this?" He began to try an push her forward. Then he flew over to float in front o her and motioned for her to follow him. Zoey nodded. The four girls began to follow as the puffball flew somewhere rapidly. They twisted some corners and ran down some streets before-

"The abandoned theatre?" Kiki asked. Mini Mew just pushed against the door. The door fell to the ground before he could touch it. The four girls wake in, Mini Mew fluttering about. Cornia looked to her right an saw a light shining though a door.

"What's that?" She asked. Th girls quickly made their way to the door and opened it. They gasped.

"What...?" Bridget whispered. There, in the centre of the opposite wall, was a white portal. Zoey was the one who got close to it first. She gasped at the sight in the portal. It was Tokyo, only in ruins. Fire blazed everywhere and people were in chains. A woman laughed evilly. The others also gasped at the sight.

"No... No this can't happen! This just can't happen!" Zoey yelled, hold in her head.

Touch the portal if you don't want this to happen. The future will change... Touch the portal, Zoey Hanson." A feminine voice said. Zoey looked around in confusion. She wasn't sure why but her hand reached out and touched the white light. Suddenly the glow got brighter and the girls felt the portal sucking them in.

"WHAT'S GOING OOOON?!" Was the last thing heard before the portal shut, everything in the room empty.


End file.
